Her Lullaby
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: A storm is terrorizing the land of Aaa. Fionna more then others. Cake no longer lives with her, and she feels alone and scared. Can a visitor in the middle of the night get rid of her fears and make her feel less alone? Read to find out pairing. Rated K to be safe.


**Hey! So this is a new story, it will probably be a one-shot but who knows? Anyway, I know many people have done things like this but I wanted to write one too. The song is by Hedley, it is just in my version. I am ticked right now because I was done this chapter and just as I was about to press the save button there was a power surged and it restarted my computer so I lost the WHOLE chapter. It sucks. Anyway, here it is. I own nothing.**

* * *

It has been two months since Cake moved out. Fionna was only 14, but she assured Cake she was fine. When she said that it was true, but right now it was a lie. She was defiantly NOT fine.

Rain poured down outside. Beemo was so sound asleep it was off. Lightning flashed across the window. It was followed by a loud roar of thunder. Fionna shivered.

Tears streamed down her face, and she was wrapped up in her blanket. There has never been a storm this bad since Fionna was really young. She was terrified.

She was ashamed of herself. She is not supposed to be scared. She is an adventurer, she has faced so many other things far more scary then this. Was is she so scared.

Lightning flashed. It revealed a shadow... That wasn't Fionna. Marshall came out from the shadows.

"Fi? Are you, crying?" he asked.

"N-No." she said. Thunder rolled across the sky and she whimpered. Marshall floated over and sat next to her. His arm wrapped around her shoulder.

"Liar. Why are you crying?" he asked again.

"How d-did you get in here?" she asked.

"I asked first." he said.

"I won't answer until you *whimper* do." she said, the thunder scared her again.

"You really should put locks on your door." he said. "Your turn."

"I-I'm scared. Feel free to laugh at me." she said. Marshall pulled her closer to him. She didn't feel scared in Marshall's arms, she felt safe.

"I'd never do such a thing. But what are you scared of?" he asked. Lightning flashed outside. When the thunder rolled Fionna clung to Marshall.

His shirt was wet with her tears. "Never mind." Marshall said. Marshall was about to get up when Fionna grabbed his wrist.

"Can you please stay?" she asked. Marshall looked at her for a minute and sat back down. "Why am I scared of something as stupid as a thunder and lightning storm?"

Marshall smiled. Not a smirk, a smile. "Fi, it isn't stupid if you're scared of it. We can't help the things we are scared of, we just have to deal with them. Everyone is scared of something, you're just afraid of storms." he said.

"You're even scared of something?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah..." he admitted. "Back before the Mushroom War they called it Atychiphobia."

"What does that mean?" Fionna asked.

"It is the fear of failure." he said. The thunder rolled across the sky again. Fionna whimpered and tucked herself into Marshall. He was surprised at this, but he didn't do anything.

"Can you sing me a lullaby?" she asked. Marshall thought for a second.

"Sure. My mom wrote this when I was really young. My baby sister was also afraid of storms." he said. Fionna didn't realize he had his axe bass with him.

He started strumming soft notes. "Sweet child, please sleep

I'm here, don't weep.

Thunder can sound so frightening...

Boom, crash, all night

You'll be alright

These storms can be so frightening...

It's stormy now but the sun's gunna shine again

Even the worst storms gotta end

Together we'll weather it all

Wind blow, rain fall

We've faced it all

Baby, please stop crying

It's stormy out

I can help, I know I can

It's stormy now

Together we'll stand so tall

It's stormy out...

But somewhere the suns still shining."

He looked down and saw Fionna was sound asleep. He smiled. He leaned down and kissed her head. "I love you Fi." he said quietly.

Fionna was lying practically on him so he couldn't move. "I love you too Marshall." said a small voice. Fionna was looking up at him.

"I thought you were asleep." he said, his cheeks turning red.

"Guess you were wrong." she said. She pushed herself up and kissed him on the lips. "Goodnight Marshy." she said, lying back down.

"Goodnight Fi." he said.

And they stayed like that for the rest of the night. The storm continued for a week. Marshall came over every night. Fionna was no longer terrified during storms anymore. She was still scared, but not when Marshall was around.

And Marshall, was no longer afraid of failing. Because he had won the most important thing. He won Fionna's heart.

* * *

**How was that? So it is obvious this story is about Fionna and Marshall Lee. PLEASE Review! I was going to stop it after they said goodnight but the last part just came to me and I thought I should add it.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
